


Safe and Sound

by DarkAislinn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She wrapped her armor clad fingers around his and tugged him off the Normandy with a sad smile gracing her beautiful features. </i>
</p><p> <i>Tali stood back whilst sobbing into her helmet at the couple in front of her.</i></p><p> Final stretch as they approach the beam on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdandi73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi73/gifts).



> I gifted this work to Verdandi because she is awesome; truly. I thought she might enjoy this. :-)

He held her close as her tears soaked into the small crevices of his armor, bowing his head and trying to control the keening of his sub harmonics that were betraying his pain.

He held her as tight as he could as she sobbed into him, her fingers digging into the armor on his back. She let out a wail that was so heartbreaking he felt the entirety of the Normandy bay shift and still. No one moved; no one dared to utter a sound.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, urging her face upwards so he could press a light kiss against her lips which trembled under his and his soul, his very _being_ , ached for her in a way that was beyond words.

“How can I do this?” she cried, pulling back enough to look up into his eyes with fat, wet tears streaming down her face. “How can I save everyone, Garrus?”

He held her face in his hands as his thumbs traced soft, loving caresses over her cheeks and gave her a sad turian smile. “Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound.”

“Just close your eyes,” she added, stroking his mandibles with such love that it tore at his insides and he wanted to scream that she couldn’t leave him – not again.

“Don’t you dare look out your window.”

“The war outside our door keeps raging on.”

He wrenched her towards him, nodding his head and pressed his cheek to the top of her head as his sub harmonics gave vent to the desperate agony of her leaving him behind. “No one can hurt you now. The final stretch, Shepard.”

“I love you,” she murmured, her hands passing over his body as if trying to memorize everything about him. She looked back towards the blinding beam of blue light before turning her red-rimmed eyes back towards him. “I will always love you.”

“Don’t leave me here alone,” he begged, reaching for her smaller hand. He grasped it and pressed it against his heart. “You jump, I jump remember? No Shepard without Vakarian.” Her expressions flitted between hurt, pain and absolute love.

“You jump, I jump. The war is raging--”

“Don’t you dare look. Remember the--”

“How I could I forget the lullaby?”

Never, ever, could she forget the sad, loving song he had sang to her after she had murdered three-hundred thousand Batarians.

She wrapped her armor clad fingers around his and tugged him off the Normandy with a sad smile gracing her beautiful features. Tali stood back whilst sobbing into her helmet at the couple in front of her.

It was fitting. They started this together, why or _how_ could they end it while separated from each other? As Garrus had said, “No Shepard without Vakarian”. How, against all odds, that she would understand the true meaning now? They took off towards the beam, their hands gripping each other for dear life and she turned away as the door shut behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song, "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.


End file.
